


Feh Gets a New Cake

by Rigil_Kentauris



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cake, Fix It Fic, Gen, crossposted from tumblr, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: A short fix-it fic where the Heroes bring Feh a new cake





	Feh Gets a New Cake

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably typos i wrote this really fast [over on the Blue Hellsite](https://summoner-kentauris.tumblr.com/post/170329848961/she-was-napping-when-she-felt-a-slight-tap-on-her) because i was SO SAD about the cake incident

She was napping, when she felt a slight tap on her wing. The visions of sweet light sugared icing and fluffy, crumbly bread melted away. 

“Hmmm?” she said, fluffing herself and getting ready to face a sad, cakeless existence.

She was met with the sight of a large, unlit candle. 

The cake was almost larger than she was, several tiers, festooned with macaroons, covered with sweet dollops of icing, nested with brightly colored fruits and treats.

“Here,” Alfonse said, making a swift sharp cut with Fólkvangr to the edge. The small triangle sat invitingly, the candle tucked into the top layer of icing.

“We had a second one!” Sharena called excitedly, giving Feh a pat. 

“In case,” Anna grumbles, “these two tried anything.”

Fjorm raises a hand towards the spoon still in Anna’s grasp. An intense dirty look from the former silences the complaint before it begins.

“Oh!” says Feh, cautiously, aware of the crumbs still scattered on the first empty plate. “Is this…is this for me?”

“Of course!” Sharena says. “All of it. We’re very sorry. Happy birthday, Feh!”

The others join in, a chorus of happy birthdays alight with joy. Effie brings out a match, lights it, and for a moment, Feh’s dreams of a new cake seem very far away.

“Happy birthday,” Alfonse says seriously, one last time. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”


End file.
